Merlin's Daughter
by Child Of Old
Summary: Katie is just about to go to University with her fiancee. That is, until he dumps her for an American girl and her almost grown up daughter. Bella walked out on Edward with Renesmee and now he's hopelessly trying to find her. The trail leads him to England, where he meets up with Katie, an unknown Merlin's daughter. And he wants her. And not just because she's Merlin's little girl.


_**One Shot, potentially two if asked. In this one shot Bella has decided that she doesn't love Edward (Unlikely but needed for the story) and she's left with Renesmee. This is what happens to Edward when he trys to find his true love.**_

_Manchester, England_

_Katie's P.O.V_

"Are you fucking with me right now? Seriously?" I yelled in frustration, kicking the brick wall beside me.

Brick walls hurt when you kick them.

I hissed and jumped up and down, continuing to scream and yell.

"Hey, baby cakes." I was suddenly held down by a surprisingly strong arm and I turned to glare at my best friend, Sophie. Sophie, with her dark hair, blue eyes, willowy build and Scottish accent was everything I'd ever wanted to be. And she, unlike me, was the calm one in our relationship.

She looked me up and down before smirking lopsidedly at me, tilting her head to one side.

"Summit the matter?" She asked then.

I continued to glare at her, shrugging off her arm and willing the tears to stop welling up in my eyes.

"Oh, nowt much." I dashed away the rebel tears that had over flowed and turned my face away from her and into the sun.

Sophie swung herself gracefully up onto the wall and sat down, leaning her body against the rusted iron bars and observing me from afar. She said nothing.

I took deep, cleaning breaths, expelling my anger and frustration and tears.

"Was it Danny?" She finally asked quietly.

I lent against the wall beside her, tilting my head backwards so the rays of the setting sun could bathe my neck and head.

"Of course it was Danny." I told her bitterly. "Who else would it fucking be? Who else would tell me he loved me, that he wanted to be with me, that he'd follow me up to Edinburgh when I go to university then _dump _me for some stupid American slag with too pale skin and an almost grown up daughter?"

"You make it sound like the Vampire diaries." Sophie commented. "You make her sound like a vampire."

"She might as well be, the amount I see her." I grumbled.

We were quiet for a bit, before Sophie spoke again.

"I'm going to rip him limb from limb for hurting you." She told me conversationally. "And then I'm going to peel his dick with a potato peeler and then grate the peelings and force feed it to him on top of his spaghetti bolognaise."

I turned and looked at her, squinting against the sun and smiling for the first time that day. She always knew what to say to cheer me up.

"So, you haven't given this much thought then?" I grinned.

She shrugged.

"Not one second." She assured me. "So, what's this bitch's name? Should I hurt her too?"

I shook my head.

"I don't think she even knows I was his girlfriend, to be honest, and she seems nice enough even if she does look about our age and has an almost grown up daughter." I finally confessed. "Though I would like to see her life go down the toilet with my bruise on her eye, I can't ask you to go beat her up. _Danny _on the other hand..."

Sophie waved her hand airily.

"Consider it done."

I smiled at her.

"You're such a babe." I complimented her.

Sophie mock-preened.

"I know. What's this girl's name, anyway?"

I frowned, tilting my head to one side as I considered. I'd only seen her about three times, the first time when Danny had introduced her as a _close family friend_, the second time outside school, getting out of Danny's car when he came to pick me up and the third time at the park when she was picking up her own daughter.

I shrugged.

"I dunno. I think it's something like Izzy or maybe Marie..."

Sophie shook her head at me.

"Those are two completely different names, Katie, you do know that right?"

The sun was now almost down completely and Sophie hopped off the wall, linking her arm with mine.

"I think it's time we go home and watch _Titanic _a couple of times, don't you?" She suggested gently. "I may have cheered you up right now but you are going to be like a teenage angst bomb once its worn off and I think I'll need a little help from our dear friend, Leonardo Dicaprio to calm you back down."

I sighed sadly.

"Ah, Leo. Why can't all men be like you?"

We started off down the road, linked tightly together, our other arms clutching at our jeans pockets (And, more specifically, our phones) with a strange amount of protectiveness.

_**Still Manchester, England.**_

_Edwards P.O.V_

I'd been searching for almost five years by the time I'd tracked her to England, the city of Manchester. More specifically, the city of rain. Or, at least, thats what I'd heard the locals call it. It was just my luck though that the first day I could go searching for her it was sunny. _Sunny_.

Prowling inside my hotel room, with my phone vibrating every few minutes, I was going crazy. I needed to find Bella and my daughter, despite the fact that she'd left me. I still couldn't understand why she'd done it but without a way of contacting her I had no way of asking. I was mental. I hadn't put a brush through my hair in weeks, a shower in months (Not that that really mattered) and I hadn't spoken to any of my family members for at least a fortnight, which explained why my phone was going off so much.

Mental, thats what I was going. Stark raving mad.

Finally, the sun started to set and I decided I could wait anymore. I had to find her. I knew where to start looking, I just had to get there before she caught wind that I was here and left, like she'd been doing for the last five years.

I bolted out of the hotel and down the fading amber coloured streets, using my faster-then-average speed to get there. And I would've got there too, had it not been for a young brunette girl across the street that caused me to stop. From behind she looked like an amazing cross between Renesmee and Bella.

I had to talk to her.

She had her arm linked with a taller, dark haired girl and their free hands were strapped to their jeans pocket, gripping something tightly there.

I had to get close to her.

And I did.

Before she knew anything about it, I was in front of her, my heart pounding.

She wasn't Bella, or Renesmee. Somewhere, in the back of my mind I'd known that. Her eyes were massive and green. Her skin ivory with a faint blush on her cheeks. Her hair a dark, chocolate brown with red tints flashing through it. Her lips were wide, red and pouty. And she wasn't slim. She was curvy with a belt nipping her in at the waist and her jeans emphasising her long, long legs.

Both girls looked up at me, startled, and I wasted no time, whipping out a picture of Bella and Renesmee. I didn't try to read their minds. I didn't want to inflict upon them like that.

"Have you seen these two women?" I asked, sure that Renesmee would no longer be the child I'd last seen her as.

The taller, dark haired girl leaned forward and inspected the pictures whilst the other one placed one hand on her hip, cocking it at me.

"Hello to you too." She said sarcastically. "No, we've never met but how do you do, I'm Katie."

Her voice was very British, very well spoken but I didn't have time for niceties and shoved the picture more forcefully at her.

"Have you seen these two or haven't you?" I demanded.

I was loosing patience.

But so was she.

She flipped her gorgeous hair back over her shoulder and glared at me fiercely.

"What is it with you Americans messing up my life?" She yelled at me and I blinked at her.

"Sorry?"

Her friend cast her a look and put her arm soothingly around her friends shoulders.

"It's not all Americans." She told her soothingly. "Just a few. And this nice man is just trying to find his friends."

"Yes, my wife and my sister." I tried to interrupt them, gesturing to Bella first and then Renesmee. "The child in this photograph will be much older by now."

The girl, Katie, glared at me even more.

"I have just been dumped by my boyfriend over some stupid American and her daughter. I don't want to talk to you!"

So very different from Bella. I sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry for interrupting your evening but..." I stopped when I noticed she was no longer listening to me. She was looking at me intently, scouring my body for something and it made me uneasy, nervous.

Apparently, it made her friend uneasy too.

"Katie, come on, Leo's waiting for us..." The dark haired one tugged on the other's shirt. She glanced towards me. "I'm so, _so _sorry for this."

I raised one hand to let her know it was alright but Katie was speaking again, her plump lips moving up and down so enticingly that I had to take a moment to make myself stop staring and concentrate. It'd been a long time since I'd felt this.

"...Sparkling, Sophie, can you see it?" She was asking her friend, pointing hesitantly towards my elbow and lower arms. The sun was almost gone now but I still froze, looking down on my arm.

Yes, I was dully sparkling but not enough that a regular human should notice unless they were looking very hard.

I glanced at her sharply but she seemed just as confused at me.

She looked towards Sophie pleadingly.

"Look, Sophie, can't you see?" She begged. "Look at him closely. He's shimmering, isn't he?"

But the sun was gone now and Sophie, no matter how hard she squinted, couldn't see a thing and yet again smiled apologetically at me, her accent broadening the more she spoke.

"Sorry again. She just had a really bad break up. She must be going crazy over it." She turned to look at her friend but I was already watching Katie intently, sniffing the air around her, watching as her pupils dilated then enlarged as she stared at me.

Now that I thought about it, she did smell a bit off. Not in a bad way. In a way that made my groin tense and harden the instant I recognised it. In a way that made me want to take her into my arms and protect her. In a way that also made me want to take her into my arms and fuck her until she walked funny and couldn't see straight.

As I tucked the photo away into my jacket pocket, my nostrils flared and my eyes snapped to her eyes as the thought hit me.

"Merlin's Daughter." I hissed suddenly, quiet enough that she could hear me but to quiet that her friend couldn't.

Sophie turned too frown at me.

"Sorry, did you say something?" She asked but Katie was already frowning.

"Excuse me?" She raised one eyebrow at me.

"You're a Merlin's Daughter." I explained to her, still quietly. Now that I thought of it, I couldn't read her mind even if I tried. Just like Bella, though Bella had been unique.

"Like hell I am." She retorted. "What the fuck does that even mean, anyway?"

_Ah, fuck. Just what I'd like to do to you. Hard_.

I shook my head from that thought and focused on Bella's chocolate brown eyes, at the way she blushed at everything, at her love and companionship, not just lust.

I focused on Katie again.

"It means I need to take you somewhere." I reached forward for her but, at Sophie's quick glance, quickly retracted my hand.

I bobbed my head, starting to back away.

"I'm so sorry I wasted your time."

"Not a problem." Sophie smiled at me, clearly relieved. "I'm so glad you understand."

I met Katie's eyes and saw them glaze over.

"What's there to understand?" I asked in a normal voice before lowering it slightly so only Katie could here me. "I'll have you soon enough."

_**England, Manchester (They might go somewhere else at some point)**_

_Katie's P.O.V_

I told Sophie to go home early after apologizing endlessly and watching Titanic twice. By early I meant one O'clock in the morning. I was bushed and, once I'd cried (Twice) I managed to crawl into bed. My phone vibrated as I did so and I, groaning, leaned over to see who it was.

_Danny: Hey, babe, I'm so sorry it had to end like this. I was __looking forward to sinking my dick into your..._

Groaning and rolling my eyes, I scrolled down the three paged text, in which two and a half parts of it were taken up by Danny describing what he had wanted to do to me. Finally, he finished up by apologizing once again and telling me that Izzy-Marie (Ah ha! I got it right!) and her daughter Nessie would be moving into the apartment we'd bought in Edinburgh together along with Danny himself.

My phone broke. Against the wall.

Sighing, I rolled over and curled myself up into the tiniest ball I could, crying quietly so that nobody cold hear me. My duvet was soaked and my heart was empty, and gold eyes kept returning to my mind. The man earlier's gold eyes.

Tired of hiding my tears, I rolled over so I was flat on my back, spread eagle to cool myself off in the unusually nice weather.

"Don't scream."

I didn't scream because the man from earlier's hand was over my mouth as he asked it.

I wiggled and squirmed beneath him, scared out of my wits.

His gold eyes looked down on mine with such intensity that I was instantly soothed, something that made me worry even more then I should have.

"You're not going to scream, are you?" He asked quietly, his hand still strapped over my mouth.

I considered the question before glaring at him. He gave me a crooked half smile, which made me melt all over again.

"Don't give me that look." He scolded. "Are you going to scream when I take my hand off your mouth?"

My phone vibrated beside me. I tried to glance over at it but his body still kept me pinned down.

"Well?" He seemed to be getting bit impatient and I reluctantly nodded in agreement.

Slowly, he slid his hand away from my mouth, making sure that it firmly dragged.

We stared at each other for a long time. My phone vibrated again.

"Your friend, Sophie?" He asked conversationally.

I shrugged, looking up at him fearfully.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" My voice was breathy, almost not making a sound.

"My name is Edward Cullen." He introduced himself formally. "And I got in through the window." He indicated with his long fingers towards the open window which I'd purposefully left there because it was such a warm night.

I still looked at him hesitantly.

"You're not going to..." I paused. "You're not going to rape me, are you?"

Instantly, Edward looked contrite, lifting himself so his hips no longer pinned me to the mattress.

"No, not at all. Nor am I going to kill you, or murder you." He added as if he could read my thoughts.

I let out a big sigh.

"Well, _that's _a relief. I've had a really crappy day so far and I'd much rather not end it on being murdered."

He smirked slightly, one arm lifting to gently trace my skin. I froze as his finger tips lightly skimmed my cheek.

"You're a Merlin's Daughter." He murmured to me, just as he had earlier that day. "Yet you don't seem to know it. Are you adopted?"

I wrinkled my nose at him.

"Look, buddy, you can't just break into people's houses and ask if they're adopted."

He paused, his fingers tensing on my cheek.

"I'm a vampire." He told me. "I drink blood. I'm stronger and faster then any other human being."

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't _all _American's think they're vampires?" I asked pointedly.

He glanced down at me, amused.

"You have a real thing against American's, don't you?" He smiled.

I huffed from beneath his body.

"Not usually. Only today."

He nodded knowingly.

"Ah, yes, your boyfriend who dumped you for an American." He cupped my face with his hand and made sure I was looking at him. "Don't worry about that, my dear Katie, because most human men are repelled by Merlin's Daughters. Of course, all males are attracted to Merlin's daughters but human men are programmed not to go near them." He shrugged like everything he was saying was sane. "It makes it easier as all Supernatural beings are very possessive and very territorial. And when they spot a Merlin's Daughter, Supernatural beings latch onto them, become instantly possessive over them, obsessive over them, think they're in love."

I raised on eyebrow at him.

"And you think _I'm _one of those women?" I snorted disbelievingly. "Please! Have you seen my body? I feel like I'm a thousand stone overweight."

He shook his head, his eyes darkening.

"You are not. You are curvy and delicious and I'm surprised another Supernatural hasn't staked his claim on you. But you could get hurt in the process, especially since you know nothing about this whole thing. I must return you to your father."

He didn't move though.

"I don't have a dad. He ran out on us when I was three years old."

Edward rolled his eyes heavenward.

"Merlin's a busy man. I believe in the last fifty years alone he has fathered forty three daughters and twelve sons. The sons become half blood wizards but it's the daughters who are most prized. Most are killed in a war over them and some Merlin hides away." He looked over me critically before leaning forward to sniff my neck. "I'm guessing you are one of his favourites. He's been near you recently and many times. You also possess his eyes. Merlin only gives his eyes to his favourite daughters. But come, I must hide you before returning you too him."

"Wait, hold up, hold the phone!" I yelled at him as he tried to tug me up out of bed and out the door. "What about my mother? And this whole thing sounds like a pile of shit! Didn't your parents ever tell you it's rude to tell some nice young girl some bullshit story before kidnapping her? Huh? Did they?"

He sighed, his eyes flashing.

"We must move quickly so I can hide you. Already, I can feel your essence getting into me. I soon won't be able to stop myself."

I frowned at him.

"Stop yourself from what?"

"Fucking you." He replied bluntly. "Hard. Long and hard. Marking you as mine. Preferably fucking you long and hard repeatedly over and over again until you have my child in your womb. Merlin's Daughters have the gift of conceiving quickly, and by any type of supernatural. They are also known for their love of..." His lips quirked again. "Hard fucking."

I had to scoop my jaw off the floor as he said that.

"Look, mister, I don't care who you are but you are seriously creeping me out! What the fuck are you talking about? And, for your information, I'm a fucking virgin so I have no idea if I love..." I gestured towards him vaguely. "What you just said!"

He sighed and now his eyes burned.

"I'm so sorry. But it's already too late." He reached for me quicker then I could react and before I could blink I was over his shoulder, staring at the ground.

I panicked, kicking and screaming before remembering that mum was working nights tonight.

"Too late?" I yelled, panicked.

I felt him nod.

"I feel the need to mark you as mine. I won't be able to stop. I'm going to get you to a safe place before I have to fuck you. I'm sorry. But I just have to fuck you."

I sighed, resigned and tired.

"Let me guess." I mumbled. "Long and hard?"


End file.
